prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gedo
| birth_place = Minato, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = March 19, 1989 | retired = }} Keiji Takayama (February 20, 1969), better known as Gedo, is a long time professional wrestler. He formed a long-lasting tag team with fellow wrestler Shoji Akiyoshi, better known as Jado. He was called by some in the United States the Dusty Rhodes of Japan. Career Gedo debuted on March 19, 1989 in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in the parody of WWF's Rock 'n Wrestling, Takeshi Puroresu Gundan (TPG). His debut match was against Hiroto Wakita, who would later be known as Super Delfin, on March 19, 1989. After TPG died out, Gedo, Wakita, and TPG comrade Jado left NJPW. Jado and Gedo went on to become one of the premiere tag teams in Japan. Jado and Gedo headed to the Universal Wrestling Association (UWA) in Mexico as Punish (Jado) and Crush (Gedo), and defeated Silver King and El Texano for the Intercontinental Tag Team titles on November 8, 1991. They would win these belts on two more occasions in 1992. Jado and Gedo headed to WAR in 1994 and became one of the top tag teams there, winning the WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Championship with Kodo Fuyuki, defeating Tenryu, Animal Hamaguchi & Koki Kitahara on June 6, 1994. Gedo would win this belt four more times throughout 1994, 1995 and 1996. Gedo, with the addition of being a great tag team wrestler, was also one of the top junior heavyweights in Japan. Gedo reached the semi finals of the 1994 Super J Cup where he would lose to Wild Pegasus (Chris Benoit). Gedo was in the 1995 Super J Cup and reached the finals, losing to Jushin Liger in his fourth match of the night. Gedo won his first singles title when he defeated Lionheart (Chris Jericho) for the WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship on March 26, 1995. Gedo would win this belt again later down the year, defeating Ultimo Dragon for it. Jado and Gedo left WAR, which was declining, and headed to Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW), one of Japan's top independent promotions. Gedo, with Jado and Kodo Fuyuki, won the FMW World Street Fight 6 Man Tag Team Championship, defeating the Headhunters and Hisakatsu Oya on March 21, 1997. It was also in 1997 that Gedo toured North America, appearing in WCW Halloween Havoc wrestling Chris Jericho, and winning the Rocky Mountain North American Mid-Heavyweight Championship defeating Ricky Fuji on August 31, 1997. During the Halloween Havoc show, Mike Tenay called Gedo the Dusty Rhodes of Japan. He further said that Gedo was a fan of 1970s US Southern style brawling. Gedo won the FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship not with Jado but with Koji Nakagawa when they defeated Masato Tanaka and Tetsuhiro Kuroda on June 13, 1999. Shortly after, Gedo left the declining FMW and wrestled in independent promotion World Entertainment Wrestling (WEW) where he would win their 6-man tag team titles once with Fuyuki and Nakagawa and again with Jado and Nakagawa, both in 1999. Gedo had many tag team title reigns in WEW before he headed back to NJPW in 2001 and won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship with Jado when they defeated Jushin Liger and El Samurai on July 20, 2001. Gedo had a fierce rivalry with Liger after Jado and Gedo made a surprise appearance in NJPW when both unmasked Liger. Jado and Gedo won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight belts again in 2003, beating Liger and Samurai again. Gedo received a lot of criticism for being flabby in the 1990s and was mocked heavily as a result. Today, Gedo has slimmed down considerably for a toned look, along with abandoning his trademark baggy attire in favor of traditional wrestling trunks. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Complete Shot'' (Reverse STO) - Innovated :*''Gedo clutch'' - Innovated :*'Frog splash' :*Top rope frankensteiner :*Figure four leglock Championships and Accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' :*1-time BJW World Tag Team Champion (with Jado) *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' :*1-time FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Champion (with Koji Nakagawa) :*1-time FMW World Street Fight Six Man Tag Team Champion (with Hiromichi Fuyuki & Jado) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*4-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (with Jado) *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*4-time UWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion (Two times with Punish, one time with Pat Tanaka and one time with Dick Togo) *'WAR' :*2-time WAR International Junior Heavyweight Champion :*1-time WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (with Lionheart) :*6-time WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Champion (with Hiromichi Fuyuki & Jado) *'World Entertainment Wrestling' :*1-time WEW Hardcore Tag Team Champion (with Jado) :*5-time WEW Six-Man Tag Team Champion]] (One time with Kodo Fuyuki & Koji Nakagawa and one time with Koji Nakagawa & Jado) :*3-time WEW Tag Team titles (One time with Koji Nakagawa, one time with Kado and one time with Masato Tanaka) *'Other' :*1-time Rocky Mountain North American Mid-Heavyweight External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Takayama, Keiji Category:1969 births Category:1989 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Toryumon X alumni Category:Union of Wrestling Forces International alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Living people Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Jd' Star alumni Category:Mobius alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Bookers